1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, more particularly to an electrical connector for a dynamo hub.
2. Description of the Related Art
A bicycle is usually provided with a dynamo hub for generating electricity, and the dynamo hub is coupled to an electrical load via an electrical connector. The electrical connector as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,048,546 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,559,564 are mounted on a hub axle via an insulating component usually made of a plastic material. Therefore, the structure of the insulating component is relatively weak to resist an external force, and it is difficult to retain the insulating component firmly. Moreover, the insulating component is constructed from various parts such that molding cost is increased and an assembly procedure of the insulating component is time-consuming.